A Noble's Heart
by XxDark-maiden201xX
Summary: Rukia is left as the only heir to the Kuchiki nobility and the elders decide to have her married to one of another nobility.Will she leave her true love or will she shirk her duties for a mere Substitute Shinigami especially when he seems to have left.RnR


**_fULL sUMMARY:_**

Being a noble was never very easy, especially for the brave and daring Rukia Kuchiki. But when Byakuya dies, leaving her as the only heir to the Kuchiki nobility, can she really afford to be as reckless as she used to be? The elders have decided to have her married to a man of another nobility to merge their families, yet, as much as she wants to, Rukia's heart will not let her. It desires for the heart of a particular Substitute Shinigami. So will Rukia shirk her responsibilities and give her heart to her one true love, especially when the said person seems to have disappeared? Or will it be too late for them both, which could make them end up breaking their hearts forever.

**_xxDarkmaiden201xx:_**

Well, hi there everyone. This story just came to me randomly when I was watching the Shusuke Amagai arc of Bleach. You might ask what Amagai-taichou has to do with Ichigo and Rukia? Well actually, the episode which inspired me to write this was the one where Lurichiyo sneaks back to the Soul Society to attend her friend's last tea party. And then they find out that, being a noble, her friend was going to be married soon, making it her last tea party with her friends. So I figured, since Rukia knew what it was to be a noble, she would have to go through the same if she was the last of the Kuchikis. Anyways, I guess I've drabbled enough. I originally meant this to be a Oneshot, but I got carried away a bit. The chapters aren't going to be too long, and the story won't be more than 5 chapters, if not less, since it just came to me randomly. But I had fun writing it all the same.

Hope you guys like this story! Happy reading!

P.S. Warning: Byakuya dies. Please don't kill or sue me. Thankyou.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach characters. Just this plot.

* * *

"Matsuzawa Sentarou-sama is here to meet Kuchiki Rukia of the noble Kuchiki family," an attendant announced.

The dark haired girl gave a light nod as she struggled to keep still under the weight of all her clothes and accessories. Four months. It had been four months, since her brother, her nii-sama, had died in the winter war, while trying to protect her. Aizen and his army of Arrancars including the Espada, had thoroughly been defeated, but the Soul Society had suffered several severe casualties as well. Everyone grieved for the lost lives of their dear ones, but none felt the pain and sorrow Rukia had gone through for the loss of her only 'living family.'

Byakuya Kuchiki. Rukia had known the real Byakuya for such a short time, ever since that day on Sokyoku Hill when he had told her of her sister Hisane. And only a few months after that, he had passed away. Died, and left her all alone in the cruel world. Day and night, through the bitter cold, she had prayed for his safety, but not once could she even imagine, the pain which cut her over and over again, at the thought of him, gone, forever.

People had constantly told her not to worry, to just try and forget the pain because that was what he would want. But Byakuya had wanted a lot of things. He had never wanted Hisane to die, for one; and he had also wanted to never make those two unbreakable vows to Hisane and his parents. But none of them had even come close to being fulfilled. So why didn't anyone understand that there _was _no way to forget the pain. And why should she fulfill Byakuya's wish, when all he had done was be selfish and leave her like this?

Yet, there was that one person. There had always been one, who had helped her _through _the pain. Always the one person, who had saved her countless times, who always knew the right thing to do; someone so utterly stupid, and yet so daring and just, that Rukia couldn't help but admire him. The accursed memory of the night of her brother's death was forged into her mind, like a venomous seed. She had thought that the hollow void of darkness and loneliness would devour her, but the shining light in her life, never dimmed, and would always show her the right path to take.

****************

_***Flashback***_

_The thunder raged outside violently as the rain pelted the ground in an unending pattern. A young girl in a black shihakusho, sat on the floor of a large, extravagant room. Her hands were clenched tightly around a white haori soaked in blood. The cloth covered her face, but muffled cries and gasps escaped from her mouth._

"_W..hy…nii..-sa..ma, Wh..y? Why did….you…of all.. people…have to…leave…me?"_

_Her own clothes were torn and dirty and her Zanpakuto lay unattended by her side. Byakuya Kuchiki had died, trying to protect her, right in front of her eyes. His body had become the spirit particles which made up the Soul Society, but his blood-soaked haori lay back on the red grass, torturing her; blaming Rukia for its owner's death._

_The endless pitter patter of the rain trapped Rukia in an empty void she could not escape. First, Kaien, and now, Byakuya. She was the reason for their deaths. She deserved to die instead of them; but cruel fate had decided to let her live on with the burden of their deaths. But why? What had she ever done to deserve a destiny such as this?_

_She heard the sound of the rain get louder as the door opened, and it tore her up, bit by bit._

"_St-top! N-no, please…just…no more," she cried, her nails digging into her palms, as the sound of the rain beating on the roof, tortured her some more._

"_Rukia…," the voice was familiar, but she didn't want to know who it was. All she wanted to do was to be left alone. Was that too much to ask of anyone?_

"_Just…go…aw…ay," she said, trying to make her voice strong._

"_Rukia…are you-?"_

"_I told you to go! Just go!" she hadn't finished her statement, before she was surrounded by immense warmth. Her tear-stained looked up at a pair of brown ones. They weren't sympathetic or pitiful like the others'. Instead, they shone with warmth, care, understanding, and the fire of determination. Rukia's own eyes closed in defiance as she made another effort to make him leave, "Just….leave…,"_

"_Don't even think of trying that on me." His arms encircled her tiny frame and held her tight as if keeping her from falling apart and he pushed her head gently against his chest. Her hands held his shihakusho tightly as she leaned on him for support, and let it all out, "B-but, why, Ichigo….why?"_

"_I don't know, Rukia. But I __swear__ I __wil__l get revenge for you," his voice was deadly, and he apparently meant what he said. His fingers combed through her raven black hair which was covered in dirt, sweat and blood._

"_But why…d-did he l-leave me all…alone?" she leaned closer to him for more warmth. Until then, she hadn't noticed the cold and the fact that she was shivering._

"_Don't be stupid. You're not alone. You've got all your friends from the Soul Society and then there's Inuoe, Ishida, Chad, Urahara, Yoruichi, and of course, me." He tried to comfort her._

_Along silence ensued between the two, as Rukia lay there with her eyes closed._

"_Ichi..go?" she asked meekly after a while._

"_Hm?"_

"_Don't….leave,"_

"_I won't. Ever. I promise."_

_***End Flashback***_

_*****------*****_

And despite his promise, Ichigo had left.

* * *

Well, that was the first chapter. It was a little angsty, I know, but don't worry, it'll get interesting soon enough. I hope you guys liked it, and please don't forget to leave a review! I'll give you all a cookie if you do ;P

P.S.- Check out my other Bleach stories if you want. =D

Thankyou!

~Dark~

Click the button!

v

v

v

v

v

V


End file.
